Sonic: Dark mirror
by Shadow of the Abyss
Summary: in another branch of the multiverse robotnik waited for his chance to takeover the kingdom of acorn and by dooing so altered the events throughout the world of mobious sonic/sally pairing others i'm not sure about yet AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN SONIC

Hello everyone I know I said I was going to start writing my Naruto Fics again but with the way the story is going I just can't get into the mood to write and so I thought a change was what I needed so I'm going to start writing a sonic fic but just so you know I am a little rusty on the sonic verse so if I mess anything up please go easy on me PLZ /_\

Also this is going to be a darker take on the sonic story line so just go with it and don't flame me also I will be changing the events of the comic verse so some people will be in my story well before they were in the comic and their personalities may not match up

(Omniscient P.O.V (as in godly all knowing p.o.v))

What we are going to look into is the sonic story only it is not the story you have always known it is a darker version of the one we have all known let's call it the dark mirror. In this universe the villain known as Robotnik is still known as Julian Kintobor and has once the Acorn kingdom war ministry was disbanded instead of putting his plan to take over the kingdom into place he waited for another decade to put more effort into removing any threats to his future rule. Now let us take our first glimpse into this darkened mirror

Mobotropolis the capital of Acorn kingdom ruled by king Maximillian acorn on the surface it seemed the perfect city but like all cities it had its darker side. Since the end of the Great War which had ended almost 14 years ago many children were left without families and the orphanages who through either greed or lack of supplies couldn't keep up with the sudden influx.

Leaving the children on the street they turned to crime to get by though there were a few who tried to live an honest life style even if most people didn't even attempt to try to give them the time of day.

We start our story two days before the birthday of the princess and six days before the 15th anniversary of the end of the war with a blue hedgehog named sonic he is one of the orphans of the war but is unable to remember anything before 9 years ago. The commander of the royal guard who's first child went missing 6 years ago and a princess who sees dark times ahead of her kingdom.

(General P.O.V (as in observer's p.o.v not all knowing))

Sonic woke up to the sun shining into his eyes through the blinds of the hotel room he had arrived there the other day with some items to sell to the dealer in the market like he always did after wards looked around at the booths that and bought some food for at home he knew he would be needing to comeback over the next few days to get more money for food

'_I just hope it will be enough'_ the blue hedgehog thought as he got out of the lumpy bed and pulled on a pair of loose jeans and worn red leather shoes that looked like they were about to fall apart and seemed to have some scorch marks on them. And around his neck was a jade amulet in the shape of an arching lightning bolt he then left the room with a very bad feeling about the next few days and he was not alone in that.

_(Time skip: Noon)_

Meanwhile in the palace sector at the center of the city which housed the royal palace the rich and the guard. Standing about two blocks away from the palace was a mansion it was not a large place meant to make others feel inferior nor was it small so that it went unnoticed by the fancier houses that surrounded it. The front had a lush garden which was perfectly trimmed with a row of trees down the path to the front door.

The house had a golden and red coloring scheme with a red fox with a sword in its mouth over the door the house belonged to the current captain of the royal and city guards Amadeus Prower and his wife Rosemary Amadeus had helped command the royal army during the Great War where he lost his right eye.

After the war he and Rosemary had a child and the three were happy for three years with their young two tailed son Miles until the day that he was kidnapped they had never found their son. Four years ago his wife had another child an arctic Blue fox named Diamond but they had never stopped looking for miles.

Currently in front of him were his police lieutenants as they went over the plans to try and uphold the law during the anniversary festival "very good is there anything else on the agenda?" Amadeus (commander) said looking at his lieutenants receiving no answer he nodded and dismissed them all as they left his fellow general Armand D'Coolette (the general) entered as the guards passed the general they gave him a salute

"Hello Armand how is your son?" the fox said to the friend he fought with during the war along with Jules hedgehog who had been found in extreme critical condition and was put in a cryo tube until they found a way to revive him.

"He's fine Prower" the old general said "how is diamond doing?" the old general asked

"She's a bundle of energy just like her brother was" the one eyed fox said with a smile before he looked down with a frown.

"It's almost that time again eh? Prower?" The coyote said "it's been almost five years since your son was taken hasn't it?" he then pulled out a bottle of whisky along with two glasses "want a drink?" the one eyed warrior gave a sad smile and said "sure... and yes it has been almost five years" he then took one of the glasses with a sigh

"You still haven't given up hope you'll find him?" the elder general asked pouring the whisky between the two glasses

"No I haven't" he started "I know it's stupid to still believe I'll find him" the fox responded with a grim look on his face

"I know you do Amadeus but he's been missing for five years and even if you do find him he may not be the same as you remember him" the old coyote said

"Yes yes I know that but still he's my son an d I won't just give up and forget him…" the fox said downing another cup "what drink is it?" he said looking at the bottle but the label was worn to the point that there was only fragments of letters left on it

"I think it's some kind of Scotch" the general said looking at the bottle "Jules would have loved it"

"Yeah he would have" the fox replied sadly remembering his brother in arms currently in Cryogenics "we never found out what happened to his son… or wife" indeed when the blue hedgehog that was the previous captain of the guard three years after the war had been found on the verge of death his wife Bernadette had vanished along with their three year old son Sonic. No trace of either had been found at their house or after the incident in fact if they didn't have the files on his wife or Sonics Birth certificate you would swear neither had ever existed in Mobotropolis.

"Yes you were named young Maurice's godfather weren't you?" Armand asked the commander whose expression dropped like a bird hitting a window

"And Jules was tails and he would have hopefully been Diamond's as well" the fox said looking at the ceiling "I wonder where Bernadette could have taken sonic after the incident"

"Where ever she took him I hope their happy" the general said

"Hopefully but it is strange that she hasn't even tried to contact her mother or any of her friends Rosemary has started to worry about her" Amadeus said in a concerned tone

"Yes but let's leave that kind of talk for another time shall we?" Armand said "I think you should take the next few days off" this surprised Amadeus and it showed on his face

"w-what but starting tomorrow it's my sift to guard the princess!" he exclaimed

"Yes yes I know I talked to some of the other guards and like me they agree you have been working yourself too hard lately and need a break" Armand said to the fox general "B-But" the commander tried to protest but was cut off by the general "do I have to order you to take the day off?" and the glint in his eye said he was serious about the threat Amadeus sighed and said "fine but who will be taking my place?"

"My son Antoine" Armand said causing the fox to look at him like he was mad

"No offence old friend but are you sure this is a good idea you son is a coward" he asked

"No offence taken I agree he could use more of a back bone but I doubt he will need to worry about anything." He said with a smirk "I mean the entire army is at the palace for the festival you would need an endless army of mindless machines to even be a threat to this place"

"Yes I guess you are right" he said with a laugh but he still had a very bad feeling about the next few days and he wasn't alone in that thought for in the palace he was sworn to guard the princess had the same feelings.

_(Time skip: evening)_

15 year old Princess Sally Acorn was on the balcony of her room which gave her a perfect view of the city she was currently wearing a blue night gown with gold trimmings. Unlike the rest of the kingdom which was happy due to the festival happening in a few days she was concerned of the things he information network had found out.

Only a few knew this but the princess while not the next in line for the throne she was head of a very intensive information network which spanned the whole kingdom and they had been retrieving some interesting reports as well as rumours. Rumours that said someone has been preparing to overthrow her father. They had found nothing concrete unless you count the massive amount of robot parts being bought by someone anonymous.

"A Mobium for your thoughts sister" a voice said behind her she spun around and saw her older brother Elias leaning the entrance "Hello brother" she said looking at the prince that was her brother "you need to learn how to knock" she informed him

"And I think you need to learn how to listen I was knocking for five minutes" he said giving her a "take that" look to which she responded with a sheepish look

"Oh really sorry I didn't hear" she said scratching the back of her head

"I noticed you've been spacing out a lot lately sis it's not like you what's wrong?" her brother asked

"I have been getting reports that have been catching my concern lately" she said to her brother who just got a sympathetic look on his face and said

"You mean those reports about someone buying all those robot parts. And those rumours about a coup?" when she nodded he just let out a light chuckle and said "come on sis who would want to do that and the only one who would have anywhere near that kind of Mobiums would be Julian and he works for the crown"

"Maybe but still" she started but stopped when her brother put his finger over her mouth and said

"Now listen to your big brother your birthday is in two days so I want you to do as I say and forget about this business about robots and have fun you can worry about all this stuff later. Understand?" she opened her mouth to protest but was cut off once again when he said "Understand?" after she nodded he smiled

"Good you know you just worry too much you need to relax a little" he said turning around a leaving sally just let out a sigh as he brother left the room and thought _"and you worry too little_' she then looked once more at the darkening sky and turned in to get some sleep.

TA_DA chapter one of dark mirror is done please review and I am sorry for how little time I spent with sonic and sally I just couldn't spend too much time with them without spoiling some things I want to keep secret for the first one or two chapters.

Also you should get used to seeing my god view mode since I'll be using that as a form of recap of the previous chapter(s). Also what did you think about the twist about tails? And about giving them all more clothes then they wear in the series I just found it weird about how most of them were all naked but no one ever mentioned it not even the humans! So yeah I gave them clothes.

Minor edit: minor details have been changed


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN SONIC!

I'm sure everyone who has read the first chapter liked it even though they didn't review and now I will bring you a new chapter to this dark mirror! Also added to the intro of the last chapter also plz don't hate me if I mess up Antoine's and Bunnies' accents so If you could help me PLEASE DO!

Clothes: most of the women wear clothes to most of their tops while most males wear clothing to cover the lower halves

Also look at the bottom of the chapter for a look at a few new sonic stories I will be putting out

(Omniscient P.O.V)

When we last looked into the dark mirror Sonic the Hero was an orphaned amnesiac who lived outside the city and had made his monthly food trip during which coincided with the beginning of the festival for the princesses birthday and the anniversary of the end of the Great War.

As he left the city we got a lot of the back story of recent events in the Prower family during a conversation between Commander Amadeus Prower and General Armand D'Coolette and learned about the youngest daughter of the Prower line and how Jules hedgehog was put in stasis after he was seriously wounded.

And the princess who should be the happiest one of them all was concerned about reports her information network was receiving with rumours of a coup now let's take another look through the dark mirror

(General P.O.V)

As Sonic walked out of the woods surrounding a moderate sized hut he was tackled by an orange blur "how are you doing tails?" he asked the young two tailed fox wearing a pair of red pants

"I'm ok" the young fox said with a smile before taking a sniff "you have food!" the young fox got off Sonic and tried to get Sonic up faster "come on Sonic!" the excitable fox said pulling Sonic to the hut Sonic just laughed as he walked towards the house and remembered how he met tails.

Five years earlier while on his way home from getting food he saw some kind of Overlander covered in some kind of iron suit with silver grey coloring carrying a bound child Sonic attacked the man to try and get the man to let go of the fox but when he attacked the man the arm fell off.

Sonic expected blood but instead got oil and circuits realizing that the man was some form of robot he didn't hesitate in destroying it he then took the young fox to his house expecting the young kit to know where he came from and who his parents were he was surprised that he couldn't remember anything but his name Miles Prower.(1) Sonic guessed the machine hit him too hard on the head (2) and not being able to abandon the child he kept him around and tried to raise him the best he could.

As Sonic entered the house tails had put the bag of food on the table and was taking some out for supper as he asked "so Sonic what are we going to do tomorrow?" Looking at him excitedly over the past five years Sonic had become a big brother to tails

"Sorry little bud but I have things to do in the city so I'll be gone for a few more days" he said and the young kit frowned as his ears pressed against his head making Sonic feel bad "hey don't frown I'll be back in two days and when I get back I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you Kay?" he said rubbing the kit's hair

"Really?" the young fox boy asked looking at his brother figure with hope in his eyes

"Sure and after supper I'll pay with you all you want to okay little bud?" Sonic told the kit who started jumping up and down in excitement Sonic just laughed at him and finished "okay bud but we still need to eat

"Kay big bro" the fox said as he raced to get the dishes in the kitchen Sonic just smiled even at through the nagging sensation at the back of his mind trying to tell him that he had something to do but it quickly went away like always and Sonic went about getting ready for supper.

_(Time skip: day of princess Sally's birthday location: palace ball room)_

The birthday party of Sally acorn was in full swing the nobles were talking and dancing and everyone there was having a grand time everyone but the birthday girl Sally herself wearing a deep green dress and her blondish red hair in a elegant braid was out on one of the balconies watching as everyone had fun "what are you doing out here Princess?" came a voice with a strong accent

"Oh Antoine I would have thought you would have been down there dancing with that friend of yours" Sally said to the young member of the guard and one of her childhood friends

"Ah but it is my shift on your guard" Antoine said to the princess who just sighed

"Come on ant you and I both know that I don't need a guard I mean we are in the Palace for crying out loud I don't think I don't think that I am in any danger" the princess said annoyed at her father's over protectiveness

"Come now princess do not blame me I'm just doing what I was ordered to and you still have not answered my earlier question how come you are not having fun at your own party? I'm sure there are many who would love to have a dance with you." Antoine questioned the princess

"You know I don't like being at these kinds of gatherings I would rather be out in the field or working with my Stealth group" Sally said "and besides most of these people don't even know who I am they just see me as 'the princess' and not as Sally Acorn. They just want to power they would get if they were to catch my favour"

"Come now princess I really doubt all of them are like that maybe you will find someone you like?" Antoine said.

"Maybe but I doubt it and there is already someone I like but he hasn't been seen for since his mother disappeared" she said with a sad expression on her face

"You speak of the hedgehog Maurice do you not?" Antoine asked of the hedgehog who had been a close friend of hers until his disappearance but not receiving an answer from the princess he realized he may have pushed the wrong button as she started walking past him he asked "princess?"

"I'm going to head out to the city Antoine so why don't you go have fun?" Sally said only to be stopped by the young guard now standing in her way

"Princess my orders are to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't get into any trouble" Antoine said

"Do I have to make that an order?" Sally asked in her royal tone. Seeing Antoine falter she smiled and walked past him saying "good if anyone asks just tell them I gave you the slip" as she went towards her room to change into something less 'Noble' and more 'common'.

Antoine just let out a sigh while trying to figure out how he would explain this to the prince and his superior (read: father) when he heard from behind "couldn't stand up to her either eh?" the young D'Coolette turned around he came face to face with prince Elias

"Mon Dieu my Prince!" he exclaimed with a bow

"Come now Antoine we know each other well enough that we can skip this formality" Elias said pulling the guard to his feet

"I must apologize the princess she" "order you to let her go?" Elias cut Antoine off who now had an ashen look on his face "I was standing around the corner and heard everything" Elias said looking at his friend who didn't answer "... Ant you ok?" he said placing his hand on Antoine's shoulder only for the coyote to fall backwards in a faint as Elias looked at the coyote he thought _"maybe I shouldn't have said that?"_

Sally was now walking towards town square wearing a blue vest and not sure whether or not she should be thanking the fact she doesn't come into the city that often so she didn't need an elaborate disguise to meet her friend and local stealth operative Bunnie Rabbot.

Bunnie owned and worked at a Dojo during the day and at night she worked at a bar which she used to get information for Sally as well as gossip but during the time of the festival she closed the dojo and set up a booth to sell off items she had collected over the year and try and get new students for her dojo.

As Sally entered Bunnies' dojo she saw her friend walk out of the changing room wearing a white obi and drying her hair with a towel "Bunnie!" she called out as she ran over to her friend as Bunnie looked at her she smiled as she hugged the princess and said "what are ya do 'in here shuga?"

"I got bored at the party and decided to come down here and help you out I hope that's not a problem" Sally said with a smile

"Of course not I always welcome your help but there is just one thing you need to know" before Sally could ask what her friend what her friend wanted her to know when a male voice called out from the door

"Hey Bunnie you here?" when Sally turned around she saw a blue hedgehog standing in the doorway but what stopped her dead was that he looked so much like her long lost friend Maurice. She was snapped out of her trance by her friend calling out

"Ah'm over here!" Bunnie said pulling Sally towards the mysterious hedgehog while whispering "he Aint one of your Stealth agents so don't say anything about that Kay Shuga" Sally just nodded still a little shocked at the person's appearance

"Hey Bunnie who's your friend?" the blue hedgehog asked giving Sally a curious look

"This is Aly she's an old friend of mine" Bunnie said pointing at Sally the hedgehog smiled as he held out his hand and said

"Hey Aly my name's Sonic" Sally just shook his hand while saying

"I haven't seen you around the city are you new here?" Sonic just laughed and shook his head

"Nah I live a little while outside of the city I come to the city from time to time to stock up on supplies and help Bunnie with the festival" Sonic explained

"Isn't that dangerous? ... To live outside of a village, or city?" Sally asked concerned for the strange hedgehog

"Nah it's not as dangerous as those military and royals want you to believe it is and besides even if I do get attacked I have my own protection" he said with a cocky smirk. Sally not wanting to think about what kind of protection he had

"Ah'm going to get the stuff out you guys gonna to help or are you two gonna suck face?" Bunnie asked causing the two to blush and follow Bunnie to the garage to help the rabbit get the supplies

The trip to bunnies' garage and the town square where Bunnies' stall would be was made in silence as the two hadn't recovered from the embarrassment Bunnie gave them earlier.

When they got to the town square they proceeded to start setting up the tent as they while Bunnie was unpacking the items Sally and Sonic set out to set up the tent Sally asked "so Sonic how long have you known Bunnie?"

"I've known Bunnie for a few years now. We met during one of her return trips from the Kingdom of Mercia when she was attacked by bandits I helped her out and came to the city with her." Sonic explained. Sally remembered the time Bunnie was a few days late from her return trip from one of her information gathering trips to their neighbouring kingdom.

When she returned she explained that she had been hounded by bandits throughout the trip back and was helped by someone but didn't say who it was "really Bunnie told me about that so you were the one who help her? Why didn't she say who helped her."

"I asked her to say she didn't get my name" Sonic said as he put a tent pole in the ground

"Why not?" she asked wondering if he wasn't as good a person as he had Bunnie believe

"It's because I don't want the guards or militia to try and get me to join. Catch." Sonic explained as he tossed a water bottle to her

"How come most people would have kill to have the chance to join the militia?" Sally questioned the hedgehog who suddenly lost his cheery expression

"Because then they would start asking questions to things I don't have" he said looking towards the families walking by

"What do you mean Sonic?" Sally asked confused

"It doesn't matter anyways" Sonic told her with a sigh before with a smile said "and besides I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those uniforms" this got a laugh from Sally who got the hint that he didn't want to continue on this particular subject.

When Bunnie returned and after they finished setting up the tent they sat down and began to have lunch when they heard a scream.

They looked and saw a masked Mobian stealing a woman's purse Sally was about to try and stop the man but before she could move a burst of air blew past her and she saw the man get launched off his feet sideways into the wall of a house beside him and the stolen purse suddenly get tossed to the woman who clumsily caught it as a dust cloud blast past her.

"wh-what just happened?" Sally asked staring in shock along with the rest of the crowd at the knocked out criminal and the woman who had her bag stolen trying to figure out what happened

"I don't know" came Sonics' voice from behind her. When she looked she saw that he was drinking from his water bottle like nothing had happened acting as if he had seen this sort of thing before

"Have ya seen this kind of thing before hun?" Bunnie asked the hedgehog who shook his head and said

"Of course not but it's not like we'll be able to find out who did that unless he comes out so there's no reason to worry about it" Sonic told the two before heading away from the place they had been eating "I'm going to go now and get myself a room at a hotel before they are all taken will you two be ok?"

"Yeah but will ya be comin around during the festival hun?" Bunnie asked

"I don't know will I see your cute friend again?" he said with a gesture towards Sally who blushed at the comment and Bunnies' smirk and reply

"Maybe you should come around and find out" Sonic just laughed as he walked away

"Bunnie!" Sally exclaimed at her friend who just laughed at her now red face

"Ah guess there are some benefits to having people not know you're a princess eh shuga?" Bunnie said "and besides ya need a man to help ya cool your heels" Sally didn't respond to this which just caused her friend to laugh even more as she looked the way Sonic had left.

here is chapter 2 I have introduced not only Tails, Antoine and Bunnie but the original SWATbots as well as having Sonic and Sally meet up I really hope you guys will like this chapter.

For Sally's hair I will made it a different color because I will be including a certain incident in the story which will change her hair color

And with the edits of the last chapter I made it so that during the talk between the two generals they mention sonic by the name Maurice since he hadn't gained his super speed yet as well as other minor details.

And last but not least I will be putting summaries of the two other sonic fanfics I will be posting

Hidden Past= four months have passed since Robotnik has been killed but the city of Robotropolis has still been sending out bots' to attack the republic of acorn Who is now in control of Robotropolis and will the freedom fighters be able to win or will Sonic's hidden past destroy them all.

Ghosts of war= war brings out the worst in people but when a hero falls in battle secrets that people have done their best to keep under the carpet will be brought to light and a from innocent a monster will be born to Hunt and destroy all who resist Robotnik part 1 of 3


End file.
